dirt_tribe_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw of Prophecy
History The Claw of Prophecy, a most holy item, was procured from the slain corpse of a Brown-Crested Hoon, who went by the moniker of Alboth the Devourer, was slain in the 12 cycle of the Moon of Tears, during the era of Grothmaar the Merciless, the then king of the Ha'Maari tribe. The claw has been passed down from generation to generation, tribe to tribe, Seer to Seer, Elder to Elder, and Mage to Mage. Each member uses it for slightly different reasons. For example: The Elder of the Kroshdawn tribe, circa 5th cycle since Cronulus the Holy was slain, used it specifically to scratch his ass. Shit STANK, Boy! The Ceremony of the Hawk When the claw is given to a chosen one, the Ceremony of the Hawk begins, and the Loko Ritual commences. Here we find the only known form of etiquette the goblins seem to possess. An ancient stone path, usually set down by the proto-members of the tribes inception, are followed to a hallowed area, usually within the Graves of the Forefathers, but a number of tribes are known to use the inside of a dumpster as the sacred shrine, as it allows them cover from the rain and predators. Once in the sacred grounds, goblin young that wish to become adults and gain access to the magic attribute they were born with , must first learn to party like its 1345 as the goblins of old once did. By drinking this concoction, these days would be considered classy , consisting of fermented berries and shit and piss from animals caught in the wild. The young goblin must not just endure the strong sedative trip , but he must enjoy it to be accepted. this is what is commonly known as the 'pre-game' feast, preceding the social eugenics tests, enacted by goblins of this tribe for many generations, that a goblin must pass before becoming an adult: 1 . the first social safety net put in place so that the tribe doesnt get any wackos, is the worm-digging contest. To properly advance to the next level, a goblin youth must be able to pick worms from their little wormy hidey holes, and put them in the sack of a raccoon, having harvested the animal's ball-sack. 2. the second test is held halfway through the young goblins trip. and is a test of might. a goblin must thrust his spear into the side of a dead possum as to penetrate it cleanly, as as everyone knows , if you can thrust your spear while on lurek juice , you can thrust your spear on anything. 3. if successful the young goblin will be pushed off the cliff near the cemetery and start the final test where he will have to use the attribute he was born with to escape the " Dark place down in deep-deep". where there is known to be traveling tribes of kolbolds who are known to capture and use goblin young as their war slaves. if a goblin youngin can make it back to the cemetery he will be granted the status of adult , and based off of what he has learned about his personal attribute will have to choose his place in the tribe.